Go to the Future
by WhovianDemiwizard
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily are transported to 1998. They met Harry Potter and friends. What's Harry's secret? What is their secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fanfic after I delete some of my fanfics. Sorry to disappoint, really. I am really happy if you read this.**

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. You are supposed to know that. Hahahaha, sorry._

* * *

**[Lily Evan's POV]**

Another day has gone and still those Marauders keep pranking Sev. I really hate them, especially Potter. He thinks he can go out with me? That will happen when I die, translation "never". I am just walking with Sev to King Cross, with my parents. I am going to Hogwarts to start my seventh year.

Obviously, Petunia wouldn't be here. You know why? She hates me! She calls me a freak! Just because I am a witch, does not make me an insufferable freak.

Who are the Marauders? Well, they are consists of four pranksters. The leading man is James Potter, the toerag. Next to him is Sirius Black, the annoying lovestruck boy. I have no hard problems for Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Somehow, those two are nice. Especially Remus, we get along fine.

I'm a red-head, I have emerald green eyes in almond shape. My hair is pretty long, and right now I put it up in a ponytail. We are taking are N.E.W.T.s this year, the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. No problem for me, since I'm smart.

Sometimes, Sev get on my nerves. Spending time with those evil Death Eaters, the whole school is still confused why I'm friends with Severus. But really, why am I? He followed Dark Arts, and I don't. We arrive at King Cross Station and went to Platform 9 and 3/4. When we pass through between the barrier, Muggles barely see us, since they're too busy.

Muggles are what we call "non-magical people". Most of the pure-bloods don't see the equality of Muggles and Wizards. My parents are muggles, but they are still the same. I'm what they call a Muggle-born, born with muggle parents.

There is a foul term for Muggle-born, it's probably the worst I can hear. Some purebloods call me or any muggle-born, "mudblood". Eep, so evil.

I just pass through after Sev and saw the same scarlet steam-engine train. There a sign on the front labeled "Hogwarts Express". I say goodbye to my parents and board the train with Severus.

We entered a compartment and talked about the new term, N.E.W.T.s, and more about school. And I promise, it looks like I saw Sev get bored. I stand up,

"Sev, I'm just going to walk. Is that alright?" I ask, he look up.

"Sure, Lily. Be back later." he replied. I nodded and exited the compartment. I walk towards the right side, and guess who I saw? The Marauders.

"Hello, Evans!" Black called, waving an arm to me. I rolled my eyes, ignored him, and turn back. "Oi!"

I look back and I saw them approaching me, I saw Remus behind them and Pettigrew... nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Peter?"

"Oh, so now where on first-name basis, Lily?" Black teased. I clench my fists and ready to punch him. But Remus give me the 'please-don't' look. I nodded, but Potter and Black didn't noticed.

"Why were you looking for him anyway?" Potter asked, raising an eyebrow. Pfft. Like he care. So what if I'm looking for Peter?

"Why do you care, Potter?" I asked, folding my arms, slightly rudely. i glared at him and Black.

Potter opened his mouth to answer but darkness overcomed me as I pass out. I feel like I've landed to a person.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

I woke up and I saw myself lying on top of Potter. I quickly stand up and look around. Good thing no one saw us. I look down and saw Remus and Black stirring. I woke those two (shaking Remus and he kicks Black). The two shook Potter violently and he woke up.

"Wha—What have you done, Evans?!" he yelled at me.

"It's not me, toerag! Maybe it's you!" I yelled back.

"Shhhh!" shush Remus. He shut me and Potter up and Black snickers. Remus smack his head and he stopped. "Look!" he whispered to us. I look back and saw a blonde girl walking towards us, holding magazines.

"Quibbler?" she offered in her dreamy voice. _Quibbler? _What is that? I look at the three marauders and saw them with the same expression. Remus took one and she stalked away.

Remus looked at the magazine and his eyes went wide. "What? What is it?" I asked, slightly panicking.

"It's year 1998!"

"What?!" Potter exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Black exclaimed.

"How?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know either. Do you three notice something different before we pass out?" he asked, we all shook our heads. He open the magazine and again, his eyes went wide. "Read this!" he pointed an article in the Quibbler.

**WIZARDING WORLD SAVE FROM VOLDEMORT**

_"Once again, our hero, Harry Potter, has save the Wizarding World from Voldemort. This happened on May 2, 1998 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many people have perished during the war, but they have died fighting against Voldemort. The Battle of Hogwarts have been an experience to everyone who participated in battling the Dark Side. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World, have save us all._

_Along with him is his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, they have hunt for dark items called the "Hocruxes" to defeat Voldemort. We thank the Golden Trio for this sacrifice that they've done. The Wizarding World is now safe from Voldemort and his followers (or Death Eaters) are now imprisoned._

_Voldemort is dead. Let us rejoice the freedom of our world._

_Written by: Luna Lovegood"_

"Hey, Prongs, is this _Harry Potter_ related to you?" Black asked.

"Of course it is, Padfoot. It's the future, maybe Harry is his son!" Remus said, patting the back of a shock James Potter.

It's over! It's really over! Voldemort is dead! "So Voldemort is really gone?" I asked, relieved by the news.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Potter "My son has defeated the most dangerous wizard of all time!" he throw his hands on the air in happiness. We all became very happy of this information. The marauders hug each other and jumped while hugging. I hugged Remus, Black, and even Potter. I mean, Voldemort's gone, why wouldn't I just enlighten up a bit.

Then, after that we look for a compartment, or more so, we look for the marauders' compartment. When we got there, we saw four people sleeping, much to the marauders' disappointmemt.

On the window (right side of the compartment), a boy with a messy raven-black hair. Next to him is a girl with long fiery red hair, so is the boy on the left side. On the window (left side) is a girl woth long honey-brown straight hair. They're faces our all covered by themselves, leaning each others head to others.

"What are they doing here?" Potter asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Is your head thick? It's 1998, 21 years far from our timeline." I said, Remus and Black snickered. I added, "So that means, we're not in school."

"When we go to Hogwarts, let's talk to Dumbledore."

"Moony, are you even sure that Dumbledore is still here?" Black asked, grinning at Remus.

"C'mon!" I grab Potter and Black by the ear as they groan in pain. We walk to find a compartment and Remus followed, still holding the Quibbler.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

**[James Potter's POV]**

I just found out that my son has defeated Voldemort! And we also time traveled! But still, how did we time travel? I am also thankful that I am with Lily Evans. It's my chance! So if this is the future, that does mean I'm married to her?

What are you thinking, Potter?! How would you be married with Lily if she hates you so... So... So... Much. But it's a chance right? What if she likes me? And we get married? Well, that's great!

A girl entered our compartment, she has black hair, silver gray eyes, and is wearing a Ravenclaw Uniform.

"Can I sit here with you?" We all nodded, well Moony and Lily did. "I'm Eve, Eve Richards."

"Ja—er, Carter Flynn." I introduced myself as Carter Flynn. The other marauders and Lily gave me the understanding look.

"Pyro White." Padfoot said, I couldn't help but laugh silently.

"Zach White. Brother of this fool." Moony pointed Padfoot, who retorted, "Hey!"

"Willow Topper." Lily said.

Eve noticed the Quibbler on Remus' hand. She smiled and looked at us, "Good thing you take the Quibbler instead of the Daily Prophet."

We all exchanged confused glances, as she borrow the Quibbler from Moony. "Why? Is something wrong with the Daily Prophet?" I ask.

"Yeah, the Prophet is full of rubbish! They say that Cornelius Fudge is the true savior of the Wizarding World! Rita says so! If she only have been in the war and been killed!" she exclaimed, being as red as she can be. I noticed she is about to explode. I agree with this girl. Fudge?! The one who has graduated when we were 2nd year.

But who is this Rita? "Who's Rita, Eve?" Lily asked.

"She's a Muggle! Been bitten by a beetle that's why she became an Animagi. Don't know why the Ministry let her to be a reporter. She always talk about rubbish! She even publish 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'. She's even worse than Parkinson!" We gaped at her story. The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore? Why did she wrote that.

And she's a muggle, an Animagi (by accident), a lying reporter. I hate this person! I can't believe I'm saying this but, she is even worse than Snivellus.

"She almost destroys Harry's life, just because of rubbish! Talk about Hermione messing with the feelings of Harry and Krum, but Hogwarts know she likes Ron! Good thing that Hermione threathened her, she deserves it."

"Right." we chorused.

"Sorry! I shouldn't been exploded about _her_." she said. I look at the window and saw that we are almost in Hogsmeade Station. I check my watch and it shows 6:23pm. So we mist been unconscious for few hours.

"Hey, Eve. Can you tell us about the war later?"

"You are going to Hogwarts, and you are clueless about the war?!" she asked, shocked.

"Exchange students, Eve." Moony said, Padfoot and I sighed in relief. Eve seems to take the explanation and nodded. She went out followed by Lily (who is going to change). We also changed and walked out of the compartment, just in time.

The train stopped and students exited their compartment and also exited the train. We met with Lily outside and I noticed a tall, chubby man. His beard is pretty wild and long. I know who is this... Hagrid!

"Mate, look at Hagrid." I told Padfoot.

"Hmhmm." Padfoot looked at Hagrid and laughed with me. Some students, including Moony and Lily, look at us strangely. We stopped and they kept moving.

We went to find the carriages, and we saw students can see the Threstrals. I can't see them, but I've heard of them. It looks like that the four of us are the only one who's not seeing it.

"They can see the Threstrals. Poor students, they've must been traumatized." Lily said, looking as miserable as she can. We then heard people chatting.

"I heard that some students are not returning."

"I can see Threstrals!"

"I'm scarred for life since the war."

"I lost my brother, my older brother."

"It's okay Dennis. Colin will be proud that you participated on the battle."

I look at my friends (I think Lily is my friend), and saw their teary faces, including Padfoot. I didn't notice that a tear left my eyes. It's pretty traumatic what happened. I feel really, really sorry.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

[Something to Remember]

Quote of the Chapter:

_"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone... ("Stand down, Neville") People die everyday. Friends, family. Yeah, we lose Harry tonigh. But he's still with us, in here. So's Fred, and Remus, Tonks... all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will, 'cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us! It's not over!"_

_-Neville Longbottom (Deathly Hallows: Part 2)_

Character of the Chapter:

_People that died: James Potter I, Lily Potter I, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley I, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Barty Crouch Sr., more..._

_R.I.P_

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you do... I'm really sad for those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Eve Richards is OC, it's obvious! So... Who do you think that sent the to the future? Well, see you in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. But I wish I own this. I really do. Which is my childhood? *coughHarrycoughPottercough*_


	2. Notice

**NOTICE**

* * *

Are you frustrated that this story has stopped? Do you want it to be rewritten? If you want to revive this story, visit the author's profile to vote on the five-monthly poll (from June to October) on which story should be rewritten after Blast to the Future and its sequel.

CHECK IT OUT: the story "Blast to the Future" is the first book of the trilogy made by the author, Young Justice Travel; the story "Lou Ellen Goes to Hogwarts", a crossover fanfiction between Harry Potter and PJO/HoO series.


End file.
